Crusader Perceval
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730166 |no = 7117 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 64 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = ? |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 0 |description = As soon as Perceval woke up, he performed the sacred ritual he had heard of during his peculiar dream. Just as he did that, all his clay shards fused together in front of his eyes to form the Holy Grail. Victorious at last, the invigorated knight held the Grail firmly, and as the incredible power surged through his body he hurried back to the kingdom. After what seemed an extremely short journey compared to the rest of his travels, Perceval arrived only to find himself in the middle of a grand battle. The Order of the Round Table was clashing metal with a legion of mechanical knights. In the distance, he saw King Arthur dueling with a now unmasked Mysterious Knight... and after a massive explosion of energy from both Arthur and the Knight collapsed onto the torn up earth. Perceval screamed out in despair as he saw his best friend perish, but he knew that the battle was not yet over. Seeing their King fallen, the Knights of the Round Table lost their morale and the battle quickly turned in favor of the mechanical knights. Perceval then raised the Grail high over his head and a flash of warm light spread over the battlefield, healing and empowering all of the Knights. Seeing the Grail finally in the hands of the Order, all Knights found back with incredible force and resolution, emerging victorious in the end. For years after this showdown, the Knights of the Round Table governed the kingdom together. With the Holy Grail's power, Perceval restored the kingdom to its former glory, exactly like his old friend Arthur had always dreamed of. Many years later, this loyal knight would eventually die happily of old age. As his body was being buried, the Knights decided by themselves - or so it seemed - to give Merlin the Holy Grail. As the old man took the relic, he grinned and whispered, "For safe keeping..." |summon = Finally I have reclaimed the Holy Grail for the Knights of the Round Table! This power will restore our kingdom. |fusion = For my friend Arthur, I will defend my kingdom with the Holy Grail! |evolution = Finally I have reclaimed the Holy Grail for the Knights of the Round Table! This power will restore our kingdom. | hp_base = 5145 |atk_base = 1874 |def_base = 1865 |rec_base = 1798 | hp_lord = 6688 |atk_lord = 2324 |def_lord = 2312 |rec_lord = 2211 | hp_anima = 7580 |rec_anima = 1973 |atk_breaker = 2562 |def_breaker = 2074 |atk_guardian = 2086 |def_guardian = 2550 | hp_oracle = 5795 |rec_oracle = 2449 | hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 640 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 580 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ls = Crusader's Benediction |lsdescription = Boost to all parameters (30%) & boost to BB/SBB/UBB Attack (150%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense |bb = Chivalrous Assault |bbdescription = 15 combo Earth attack on all enemies & adds ignore Defense to Attack for 3 turns for all allies & adds Injury to Attack for all allies for 3 turns. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Righteous Crusade |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerufl Earth attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Attack, Defense, and Recovery (100%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = Holy Purge |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies & clears all enemies' buff & boost to Attack, Defense, and Recovery (170%) for 3 turns. |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Divine Salvation |esitem = The Grail |esdescription = (Requires Grail equipped) Chance of recovering HP when attacked (30% chance, 20% DMG to HP) & Boost to all parameters (20%) & Adds all elements to attacks for 3 turns to BB/SBB & Activates Earth Barrier (2500 HP) to BB/SBB! |ccant = 22 |ccbbt = 15 |ccsbbt = 28 |ccubbt = 20 |evofrom = 730165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Boost 180% * Injury Infliction Buff 18% |bb10 = * Attack Boost 280% * Injury Infliction Buff 18% |sbb1 = * Attack Boost 400% * Attack, Defense, and Recovery 100% (buff) |sbb10 = * Attack Boost 500% * Attack, Defense, and Recovery 100% (buff) |ubb1 = * Attack Boost 1200% * Attack, Defense, and Recovery 170% (buff) |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Perceval3 }}